Under the Sheets
by Nilaf
Summary: We really shouldn't be doing this. We're roommates, and things can get complicated... Naruto x Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Sheets

.

.

.

_We're under the sheets _

_And you're killing me_

_In our house of paper _

_Your words all over me_

_._

_._

_._

It all started as an innocent drinking game. Just asking questions, choosing to either answer or drink (1). It was all just for fun, just trying to get to know each other a little better. The next thing I knew, we were both on the living room floor, madly kissing.

_We really shouldn't be doing this. We're roommates, and things can get complicated…_

This is all that went through my mind as our lips were upon one another, savoring the sensation. Maybe it was all because of the vodka that we drank, freeing us from the confinements of our inhibitions. Both of his lips began to suckle on my bottom one, allowing me to release a sensual gasp from within.

"_Ah…" _

I could feel his lips moving away from mine, brushing along my jaw line, and eventually on the crook of my neck. My hands crept up his neck, and up into his thick, blond hair. His grip around my hips became more desperate, needier, and the next thing I knew, my hips were grinding up against his. Then, I felt one of his hands beginning to unbutton the top of my jeans.

"_Maybe we should move this somewhere else?"_

He lifted his head, his cobalt-blue stare burning through my own. Does he even know how easily he can make my heart skip a beat?

"_Sure."_

We stood up from our former position and made our way to the bedrooms.

"_Which room? Yours or mine?"_ he asked.

I approached the nearest bedroom door…

"_It looks like I'll be sleeping in your room for the night…"_

* * *

The morning after was a rude awakening. The sun peering through the cracks between the blinds did nothing to cure the massive pounding in my head; it was as if the sun was giving away the lone bird, shouting "fuck you" in accompaniment. Knowing that the day would be wasted if I remained in bed, I forced my eyes open, regardless of the resounding pounding in my head. I looked around the room, noticing that it was not mine. I jolted straight up, finding myself in an entanglement of navy blue sheets. I found myself remembering what happened the previous night…

_His hands were roaming over the entire frame of my being, touching me in sensuous and scandalous places. His hands, oh god his hands; never in my life have I felt anything so erotic. Having them rub up and down my sides, and parting my thighs... With him entering and exiting out of me, I was in ecstasy! My fingers running from his scalp to the bareness of his broad shoulders, digging into his skin as I held on to him for dear life. The moment that I reached my high was absolute bliss!_

Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks snapped my out of my reverie. I looked over to the other side of the bed, only to find it to be completely vacant. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel like a used doll…

* * *

Whenever he would have a rough day at work, we would play the game again. We both would end up intoxicated, and find ourselves in his bed, rocking the head board to and fro against the wall. And every morning after, I was left there in his bed alone. As we continued to play the game, I realized that my feelings for him began to grow stronger, wanting to be more than just roommates. I was in love with him, even though it was just a game…

I came home from work one day, earlier than expected. And to my surprise, I wasn't the only one home.

_"Oh God…"_

The sound of feminine moans grew louder and louder as I approached his bedroom door. The door was cracked slightly, enough for me to see his perfect shoulders draped over a woman with perfect skin…

I left the door way, and exited the apartment, leaving the two to their coupling.

* * *

I returned to the apartment three hours later, only to be welcomed with him and his hands filled with vodka and shot glasses once again.

_ "Hey Hinata, are you ready for another round?"_

Generally, I would have complied with his question. However, for some reason, I just didn't want to play.

_"I'm sorry. Not tonight Naruto."_

I walked pass Naruto and locked myself in my room. For the remainder of the evening, I laid on top of my bed, wishing how my relationship with Naruto was something other than physical. I wanted us to have the love that real couples felt for one another, not express our pent-up sexual tension through our drunken stupor.

_I wish he would feel the same way that I feel about him…_

In the end, I knew that none of this could be real. It will just remain a fantasy, only to be found under the sheets.

* * *

A/N: So, here's my very first fanfiction to be published on the site. Constructive criticism and any reviews are more than welcomed!

The game is referred to as "Answer This." It is generally play between two individuals, preferably those of the opposite gender. Each player is asked a question by the other, whether it be personal or not. The player can choose to either answer the question or to drink out of the shot glass.

Disclaimer: All that I own is the plot to this story. Any characters from _Naruto_ solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The lyrics mentioned at the beginning of the story are from the song "Under the Sheets" by Ellie Goulding, therefore, I do not own the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Sheets

.

.

.

_Have you ever held your breath_

_And ask yourself,__  
__"Will it ever get better than tonight?"_

.

.

.

"_Is everything alright?" _he asked. I cautiously looked up toward his gaze, trying not to give away any signals that would give away my inner turmoil.

"_Every… everything's fine," _I said, adding on a small smile in reassurance. Who would have thought that such words could roll off the tongue so smoothly?

After that evening, there was hardly any more game playing. There was no more quality time, no more drinking, no more laughing, no more kissing…

"_Something's bothering you, I know there is."_

"_Nothing's bothering me Naruto; I'm really not in the mood for playing the game," _I said as I lowered my head and began to close the door, only to leave it slightly ajar. A small whisper escaped from between my lips…

"_I'm sorry…"_

…Never in a million years would I have thought that I would miss any of it.

* * *

A few weeks later, it seemed as if our life as roommates returned back to whatever normalcy that we once had. There was the simple nodding of the head in acknowledgement of the other's existence, and small talk that consisted of nothing more than a few exchanged words; realistically, it seemed as if we were more like _strangers_ than _roommates_.

"_So are you going to keep ignoring me, or are you actually thinking about telling me what's eating you up inside?" _Naruto asked, casually finding a seat next to me on our shared, worn out couch.

I briefly took one last glance at my novel and closed my eyes; I inhaled heavily, attempting to keep my composure about the topic.

"_It's like I said before, nothing's bothering me, I promise."_

Once again, I found myself fixated on his cobalt-blue stare, trying to wrap my mind around all that has happened between the two of us. We continued to stare into the each other's eyes, until Naruto broke his from mine. He stood up from the couch and began to wander towards the door. Just as he opened it, Naruto glanced back at me over his shoulder…

"_I'm going out for a while, just to give you some personal space; maybe when I come back, you'll feel like talking to me?"_

He gave a small smile and with the slight click of the closing door, he was gone.

* * *

Not long after he left, I found myself face to face with the liquor cabinet, which mainly consisted of cheap, off-the-shelf brand vodka.

'_I really shouldn't…' _I thought. I ignored the initial urge to indulge in the pleasurable feeling that the alcohol gave me…

… However, I failed to resist the sweet temptation.

It truly is a horrible thing to drown my loneliness and memories along with the burning sensation that the vodka had running down my throat. I just wanted to feel content, even if it was short lived. I took a seat upon the couch and poured the contents of the bottle out.

With the first glass, my regrets of how I handled the ongoing situation between me and Naruto had diminished.

With the second glass, any memories and emotions that I had while we played were minute.

After the third, slumber's presence consumed me, only leaving me with one final thought:

'…_I just want us to be happy again.'_

* * *

I awoke with a sudden shake to my frame. The strong hold that was attached to my shoulders had made me feel so _wanted_.

"_Na…Naruto? Wha-"_ No matter how hard I tried, I was still too inebriated to form a complete coherent sentence.

"_How much did you drink?" _Never had I heard such urgency within his voice before.

"_I only had three. Besides, don't you prefer me this way?"_ I can hear the tinge of scorn within my response, and I know that it did not go pass Naruto.

"…_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Despite my current state, I could feel that he was taken aback to what came out of my mouth.

"_Why is it that you only like me when I'm drunk? Why is it that you can't bring yourself to like me when I'm in my normal state?" _I could feel all the pent-up emotions from within starting to pour from my eyes. Before I knew it, the tears began to stream down my eyes. Naruto cupped his right hand over my cheek.

"_You're drunk and you're tired. C'mon, I'll walk you to your room…"_ As he attempted to place his hand on my shoulder as a sign of reassurance, I brushed it away.

"_Please, don't trouble yourself."_ I sat myself upright and slowly rose to my feet. As I began to walk away, I felt Naruto's calloused hand grasp my slender wrist.

"_Why won't you let me in? Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?"_ The stipulation in his voice made itself present as he slightly raised his voice. I turned my head and stared into his eyes.

"_I…I know that all I'll ever be to you is nothing more than a roommate. I know that I can't stop you from bringing girls back here and you ending up in bed with them. Most of all… I know that you will never share the same feelings that I have for you." _I felt his hand loosen and slide away from my wrist as I began to retreat back to my bedroom. Before I entered the room, I took one last glance behind me.

"_I'm sorry," _was all I spoke. I shut the door behind me and enveloped myself under my sheets. As I lied in bed, only one thought kept repeating through my mind:

'_Things have to get better from here.'_

* * *

A/N: First off, I would like to thank those that left reviews, gave critiques/ constructive criticism, favorited the story, etc; it really gave me the encouragement to post up more writings on the site! Also, I would also like to apologize to those that did feel that the characters were out of character (and I do find myself agreeing on the matter); this is something that I am still trying to improve upon, so please be patient with me.

Initially, I had originally planned for Under the Sheets to only be a one shot. However, with some encouragement and some reconsideration, I actually found myself intrigued with the thought of continuing with the story. After some hard thinking, I have planned for Under the Sheetsto be four chapters; chapter three will give more of a back story.

Also, please feel free to let me know if you sense any discontinuity with this chapter.

Thanks!

~Nilaf

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All that I own is the plot to this story. Any characters from _Naruto_ solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The lyrics found at the beginning of the chapter are from the song _"Glitter in the Air"_ by P!nk (Pink), therefore, I have no ownership over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Sheets

.

.

.

_The two of us can break all borders_

_So place your lips on mine_

_Because it feels so damn right_

_Because I can't let you go so easily_

.

.

.

I never meant for things to get so out of hand. It just sort of happened. I didn't think that I was attracted to her in a romantic sense, but I guess I was wrong…

_ Pale, doe-eyed, simple: three words that perfectly described her. I had just met her for the first time after she had responded to the ad that I had posted in the local paper. _

_ "You seem to meet all of the requirements that I asked for, but are you sure that you want to move in here, with me…a guy?" _I asked, giving her a quizzical look.

_ "I don't see what the problem is; besides, I don't think that you're the kind of guy that would try to put the moves on his roommate," _she joked.

...How wrong she was.

* * *

For the first few weeks, Hinata and I barely made any contact with one another, other than eating together at the dinner table. With both of us working around the clock, dinner was the _only_ time we really saw each other. Even though it had been a short while since we had been living together, I was beginning to notice the little things about Hinata. The way how her nose would crinkle when she was frustrated, how she allowed her eyes to express herself…

After two months of living together, I found myself wanting to know more about her, to _see _more of her… And thus why I wanted to play the game…

"_Let's play a game," _I suggested as I brought out the shot glasses and inexpensive vodka.

_"What sort of game?"_

_ "The kind of game that allows us to show our true colors…"_

* * *

We were drunk, but somehow, we were able to comprehend the question that the other asked.

"…_What was your life like before I moved in with you?" _she asked. Not wanting to go into detail about my life prior to that particular moment, I guzzled down the vodka in my shot glass.

"…_I guess it was rather complicated." _I turned my head, staring face to face with Hinata.

_"What about you?"_ I inquired. Hinata shifted her gaze back to her glass.

"_At one point, I felt as if I were being suffocated. But then…I found some happiness."_ The look that was in her eyes was something that I had not seen before…

I placed my lips onto hers, savoring the moment; even if I crossed the boundaries between roommates and _non-_roommates, it felt _so damn right._

I began to suckle on her bottom lip, causing her to release a sensuous moan.

"_Ah…"_

Hearing her moan made me want even more of her. I began to stray from her lip, placing my mouth along her jaw line, and then to the crook of her neck. Hearing her breath made me shiver as she greedily began to interlock her fingers in my hair. I grasped her hips in my hands, feeling needier than ever before. One of my hands found itself playing with the button of her jeans…

"_Maybe we should move this somewhere else?"_

I lifted my head, finding myself fixated with Hinata's gaze.

"_Sure."_

* * *

Seeing Hinata's writhing body beneath mine was so exotically alluring. How her chest would rise with each hitching breath, how her body would shudder when my lips touched hers; it was an intoxicating sight. My hands roamed over the curvature of her petite frame, absorbing the smoothness of her skin with each touch. Feeling more, wanting more, my hands had found themselves slowly parting her thighs...

Our bodies were in perfect sync with each other in bed, under _my _sheets. Continuously entering and exiting Hinata's body left me with a sensation that I hadn't felt before. Wanting more, I grasped her hips relentlessly, never wanting to let her go. I felt her fingers intertwine themselves in my hair, eventually latching onto my shoulders. I glanced down, admiring the wanton expression on her face. I was in ecstasy, and I never wanted the feeling to end…

The morning after was a bitch. With the sun starting to peek through the cracks in between the blinds and an unpleasant hangover, I found myself wishing to relive the previous night over again. I opened my eyes, and saw Hinata's sleeping face. Realizing what I did, I did the only thing that I had been good at when faced with such situations…

… I ran away.

* * *

I wanted to stop, but I couldn't; I was addicted to having sex with my roommate. Whenever I had a brutal day at work, I would whip out the shot glasses and vodka. Hinata and I would eventually end up in my bed, rocking back and forth, causing the head board to strike the adjacent wall. At that point, I realized that what I was doing wasn't sex anymore. I was nonchalantly fucking and using Hinata.

I thought that things would be better if I slept with someone other than Hinata. One day after work, I brought a coworker back to the apartment, a girl that was willing to sleep with anyone. Having sex with her was different than the drunken sex that I would have with Hinata. This girl was loud and quite rough; Hinata was gentle, and even though she could be relatively quiet in bed, it felt as if she cherished the sex between our intoxicated selves.

When Hinata returned later that night, I brought out the vodka and shot glasses once again.

"_Hey Hinata, are you ready for another round?" _I asked. For the first time since the game began, I was surprised when I heard her reply.

"_I'm sorry. Not tonight Naruto."_

All I did was stare as she retreated to her bedroom.

An hour and a half had passed. Wanting to check-up on her, I knocked on Hinata's door. I heard the door open, and I was greeted with an exhausted and somber-looking Hinata.

"_Is everything alright?"_ I asked. Her gaze shifted to meet mine, and I could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"_Every…everything's fine,"_ she said as she gave a soft smile. But I knew better.

"_Something's bothering you, I know there is."_

She lowered her head as she began to close the door. The door came to a sudden halt, only leaving a slight crack between it and the door frame. Two small words escaped from her lips…

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

A few weeks later, we pretended that nothing happened and made the attempt to act like the roommates like we were before. Acknowledging the other's existence with a nod, small talk that was exchanged at the dinner table; we were nothing but strangers within our own home.

"_So are you going to keep ignoring me, or are you going to tell me what's eating you up inside?" _I asked as I casually took a seat next to Hinata on our couch. I watched her as she continued to stare at her book. She closed her eyes and I heard her release a sigh. She finally returned my gaze.

_"It's like I said before, nothing's bothering me, I promise…"_

What she was saying and what her eyes were telling me were two different things. I got up from the couch and made my way to the door. Before I walked out, I took one last glance at her.

"_I'm going out for a while, just to give you personal space; maybe when I come back, you'll feel like talking to me?"_

I gave her a small smile, and then I was gone.

* * *

When I returned, the apartment was eerily quiet. To my surprise, I found Hinata passed out on the couch, accompanied with a glass and the cheap, knock-off vodka brand.

_'Shit!'_

I rushed over to Hinata's immobile body, grasping her shoulders and shaking her frame relentlessly.

"_Hinata… Hinata, wake up!"_ My hands seized her shoulders tighter, shaking her body harder to snap her back into consciousness.

"_Na…Naruto? Wha-"_

"_How much did you drink?" _I asked, cutting her off from completing what she had wanted to say.

"_I only had three. Besides, don't you prefer me this way?"_ Her snide remark had caught me off guard. I hadn't expected to hear this kind of thing from Hinata.

"…_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Why is that you only like me when I'm drunk? Why is it that you can't bring yourself to like me when I'm in my normal state?"_ As she said this, I noticed the tears falling from Hinata's eyes. For the first time since I met her, this was the first time that I have seen her cry. Wanting to console her, I placed my hand over her cheek.

"_You're drunk and you're tired. C'mon, I'll walk you to your room…"_ I made the attempt to put my hand over her shoulder, but she rejected it.

"_Please, don't trouble yourself,"_ she said. Hinata sat herself up and slowly began to rise to her feet. Tired of being shut out by her defenses, I grabbed her wrist before she left my reach.

"_Why won't you let me in? Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"_ All of the frustration that I had kept under control was beginning to surface…

…But all of it at vanished when she stared at me.

"_I…I know that all I'll ever be to you is nothing more than a roommate. I know that I can't stop you from bringing girls back here and you ending up in bed with them. Most of all… I know that you will never share the same feelings that I have for you."_

Stunned by her confession, my grasp on her slender wrist began to recede. I didn't want to let her go so easily. I wanted to hold her, love her, and tell her how sorry I was for putting her through hell.

I heard her say those two words again:

"_I'm sorry."_

For the rest of the evening, I remained on the couch, only to having three words continuously repeat in my mind:

'_I'm a jackass.'_

* * *

A/N: If there is such a thing as a personal best in typing, this would be it (insert cheers of excitement here)! I'm so sorry for having you all to wait so long for me to post this chapter (life has been a little hectic for me lately), and I appreciate that you guys were really patient. Also, I would like to thank those of you that reviewed, favorited, etc; I know that this may sound a little cheesy, but it really makes my day seeing that there are so many of you that actually enjoy my writing! I will try to post Chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Any reviews and critiques/constructive criticism are appreciated!

Thanks Again!

~Nilaf

Disclaimer: The plot to this story belongs to me (as well as the opening to this chapter). Any characters mentioned from _Naruto_ solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	4. Chapter 4

Under the Sheets

.

.

.

_But all I can do is watch you walk away_

_Will you please return?_

_Because all I want is for you to stay_

.

.

.

All I could do was sit there in the dark, indulging in self-pity. My hands found themselves to the side of my head, fingers massaging my temples, trying to rid myself of the mantra repeating in my mind:

_'I'm a jackass.'_

I got up from my spot on the couch, making my way down the hallway towards Hinata's bedroom.

_"Hinata, are you awake?"_ I asked. I listened tentatively, waiting for some sort of response. But there was none. My hand approached the door knob, turning it cautiously, preventing any creeping sound to occur. Opening the door ajar, I caught a glimpse of her peaceful sleeping face, as if nothing had happened. Guilt consuming my entire being, I closed the door, and retreated to the kitchen. After spending sometime rummaging through the fridge, I found the temporary relief from my guiltiness.

… I passed out on the couch, forgetting almost everything that had occurred earlier that evening.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of percolating coffee, and the brutal glare of the sun. My hands shifted up towards my temples, finger tips rotating in a circular motion to ease the pounding in my head. I shifted my torso upwards, and stole a glance toward Hinata waiting for the brewing coffee. I raised my body off the couch and walked toward the kitchenette.

_"…Morning,"_ I said with each resonating footstep on the tiled floor. As if on cue, she turned around and stared at me.

_"…You look horrible." _

_"I feel like shit,"_ I responded. We just stood there, continuing to stare at one another in an awkward silence.

_"We need to talk…" _The coffee pot then gave a small, high pitched beeping sound. Returning her attention back to the coffee pot, Hinata began pouring the contents from the pot into a mug, completely disregarding what I had said.

_"Would you like some?"_ she asked as she extended her arm, mug in hand towards me. I gladly grabbed the mug.

_"Thanks." _

For the first time, we sat across the table from each other, and just _talked_…

"_I-I think that I should move out,"_ she said.

I hesitated, absorbing what Hinata had just mentioned. I really didn't want her to leave…

_ "What's been going on between us…it-it's unhealthy…"_

…But I knew that I had to let her go…

_"I'm so sorry, Naruto…"_

…Because I loved her.

_"Please stop saying that,"_ I muttered. She had such a confused look in her eyes…

_"Stop saying what?"_ she asked.

_"That you're sorry…"_

* * *

A week after we had our conversation, Hinata left the apartment; three months have passed since she moved out. There have been times where I would find myself wishing to go back in time and do things differently. Now, I am stuck sharing my apartment with a childhood friend.

_"You're not yourself," _Shikamaru said as he brought a cigarette up towards his lips, inhaling its pungent toxins.

"_I really haven't been myself in a while."_ He gave me a quizzical look. And so, I told him about me and Hinata…

"…_Getting involved with a woman can be so troublesome at times." _Shikamaru inhaled and exhaled his carcinogens, leaving wisps of smoke behind.

"…_Says the guy that has stuck with the same girl for two years."_ I nonchalantly took a sip from my beer bottle, remembering how much I regretted letting Hinata leave.

"_But if you love her,"_ he said, _"then she's worth it."_ I carefully absorbed what Shikamaru had said.

"…_So…is she worth it?" _he asked.

And there was silence…

"…_.yeah…"_

* * *

After that conversation, Shikamaru convinced me to try getting in contact with Hinata, to tell her how I felt.

The first time I tried to call her:

_We're sorry. The person that you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please leave your name and-_

I ended the call before the voice mail could finish.

The second time I tried to call her, I did the same thing: call and then, hang up. I did this again, and again…

A few weeks had passed, and whenever I would look at my phone, it seemed as if it were mocking me for my failed attempts, mocking me for my apprehension of the unknown…

…Finally, I decided to try once more. My fingers trembled as I pressed each button on the surface; my mouth became dry as I anxiously anticipated the dreaded ringing sound…

_We're sorry. The person that you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please leave your name and number after the tone._

This time, I spoke for what seemed to have been an eternity. And by the time it was all said and done, I ended with three words:

"_I love you."_

And then I waited.

* * *

_Her hands clasped behind my neck as I kissed those voluptuous lips. Soft moans escaped from her mouth, causing me to smirk in silent victory. My hands began to roam up and down her silhouette, missing its familiarity; I wanted to relish every second that was given during this moment. _

_ I released her lips, giving us time to catch our breath. In this moment, I admired the crimson blush that tainted Hinata's cheeks, and the yearning in her eyes. She gently lowered my head back down, my forehead nearly on top of hers. She then whispered in my ear:_

_ "Make love to me…"_

My eyes opened, eyelids blinking several times, and my eyes began to roam around my bedroom. I propped myself up on my elbows as I shifted my body into an upright position.

_'It was just a dream…'_

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard knocking on the apartment door. I crept out of bed and made my way through the living room toward the door. My hand turned the handle, and as it opened, I caught a glimpse of a figure…

_"I -I need to talk to you…"_

I welcomed her into the apartment, and closed the door behind us.

_"What is it that you want to talk about?"_ I asked. She continued to slowly move around the living room, before she turned around and made eye contact with me.

_"It's about the message that you left…"_she said.

_ "What about it?"_

_ "Why couldn't you say it to me in person?"_

_ "It wasn't like I knew where the you were so I could apologize-"_

_"Not the apology… the last part…" _her voice began to taper-off as she spoke.

_"Why…"_she whispered, _"why can't you say it to me, face to face?"_

…And there was a silence. We just stayed there, standing in the middle of the living room floor, for what seemed to be an eternity. Attempting to make things less awkward, Hinata averted her gaze, hugging her right arm.

_"Maybe…maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea…I'm sor-" _Before she could finish her sentence, I kissed her. For the first time, I can actually savor the touch of her lips… From her lips, I kissed her forehead, and held her close as I murmured to her:

_"I love you…"_ And I kissed her again and again, constantly repeating those three words.

_"Naruto…"_ she mumbled. I lifted my head, briefly stopping my smothering, allowing me to admire the longing in her eyes. She lowered my head back down, whispering four words into my ear…

* * *

I gently lowered myself above Hinata as she lied beneath me on my bed.

_"Just to let you know, I do have a roommate…"_I whispered.

_"Then I guess we just have to be quite then," _she said cheekily.

Hinata placed her mouth on mine, silencing any words that threatened to come out. Her hands slid up the back of my shirt, eventually pulling it up over my head. My lips went from her mouth to her neck as my hands crept up under her shirt, brushing over her breasts. She propped up her torso as I tugged at her shirt, pulling it up higher and higher until it came up. Soon after, I closed the space between us, with my lips returning to her neck. My hands were greedily roaming her back in search of her bra fastener. Feeling them aimlessly wandering, she took hold of my hands, and placed them on her chest. Getting the hint, my fingers took hold of the center, and unhinged the clasp. The garment effortlessly slipped of her shoulders; never had I seen such an enticing site. I planted kisses on her body, from her clavicle to her belly, eventually moving lower and lower… My hands caressed every curve of her being, my fingers deftly pleasuring her, only to leave a wanton expression on her face. The fingers were then soon replaced with the conjunction of our lower bodies.

Hot, sweaty, passionate: three words to describe the sex between me and Hinata. My fingertips clenched her hips, bringing them up closer to mine, wanting her to feel maximum pleasure. Her hands turned into fists, fingers embedding themselves into my scalp. She bit her lower lip, in attempt to muffle the sound of her lustful moaning, only to occasionally let one slip. In and out, gradually picking up the pace, our bodies were in perfect sync. Her fingers were entangled in the fitted sheet as she arched her lower back, convulsing as she reached her orgasm. Finally reaching the brink of my climax, my hips started to sway slowly, prolonging the wave of desire. My elbows began to buckle, causing me to collapse on top of Hinata's body. We laid there, not saying a word, only listening to our stifled breathing and our beating hearts…

The following morning, I woke up not to the bright beams of the sun, but to the pattering rain hitting the window. I looked to my side and watched as Hinata continued to sleep, basking in the afterglow of the events the night before. It was then that I realized that all I wanted to do was to stay with Hinata, right there, under the sheets. But I knew that it would be an impossible fantasy to fulfill… because I would have to eventually explain to my roommate why there is a guest in our home.

_.Fin._

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is: the final installment for Under the Sheets! I can't believe that it has been a month since I last updated. I am truly grateful to those of you who have stuck with this short story, and have been patient with my slow attempts of updating, especially with this last chapter. This chapter was partially done, but as we all know, life sometimes throws us a little curve ball, and then we're stuck trying to find the right inspiration to continue. Once again, I do apologize for not posting this chapter up sooner.

For those of you who are interested, I am currently working on a _Bleach_ project (I am still playing around with the title); hopefully, that will be uploaded in the _very near_ future. Be sure to check out my profile for updates. Remember, reviews/critiques are more than welcome!

Thanks again and happy reading!

~Nilaf

Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned in this fanfiction solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of _Naruto_. The only things that I own are merely the plot and the opening to this chapter.


End file.
